heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaurs
It is unknown if this lost valley still exists. 1930s On August 10, 1938, Professor Rangley uncovered a perfectly preserved Tyrannosaurus Rex egg in the Shelee Tar Pits of Utah. On the 15th of that month he transported the egg to New York City where he intended to incubate it and see if it would hatch. On Christmas Eve of 1938 the egg hatched and Rangley kept the creature a secret at the Acme Warehouse where he raised it, intending to reveal it to the world ten years later. 1940's The first recorded encounter between humans and dinosaurs in 20th Century Africa occurred in April of 1940 when the a strange prehistoric creature came out of the jungle of Africa and besieged the tribe of the jungle adventurer named Trojak. Trojak and his people dubbed the creature a "Devil Beast" and ultimately slew it by crushing it under a toppled tree. In January 1941, an explorer discovered frozen dinosaur eggs out in the ice flows of Siberia and sell them to American entertainer Barney Bailey. Bailey somehow manage to hatch the eggs and put the full grown dinosaurs on display in New York City. However a lightning storm caused the creatures to escape and they went on a rampage through the city. The other-dimensional hero known as the Vision appeared and destroyed the creatures using TNT. Not wishing to have his money making creatures destroyed, Bailey had hire local mobsters to try and round them up, only to find himself eaten by one of the giant lizards. Later, the jungle adventurer Ka-Zar also encounter a dinosaur in Africa's Black River region, located somewhere in the Belgian Congo. This creature was slain by a giant named Bogat. In August of 1943 a dinosaur was found preserved in ice on the Antarctic continent by Nazi sympathizer Professor Schultz who attempted to revive the creature. Succeeding, but finding the prehistoric monster brain dead, he surgically implanted the brain of his assistant Olaf Olsen and send him on a rampage. During a clash with Captain America and Bucky, Olaf witnessed Schultz threaten his sister and tossed the scientist off a cliff and then threw his dinosaur body off as well, seemingly to his death. In the spring of 1949, Professor Rangley was murdered by thieves who thought he was holding something valuable in his warehouse space and unintentionally released the Tyrannosaurus, letting it loose into New York. Captain America, Golden Girl and the military fought the creature, mortally wounding it. The dying Tyrannosaurus then walked all the way back to its birth place in Utah to die in the tar pits. 1950's A number of dinosaurs existed as inhabitants of the jungles of the Congo, discovered in 1954 by jungle adventurer Lorna the Jungle Queen, their origins and subsequent fate are unknown. More dinosaurs were discovered in the Black Swamp region of the Congo by the jungle hero known as Lo-Zar. Not long after a pair of Tyrannosaurs were discovered in another swamp region of the Congo by Jann of the Jungle. In 1956 a dinosaur would be awoken by H-bomb testing off the shore of Japan, mutating it into the giant creature that would be dubbed Godzilla, it would constantly plague the Japanese region well into the 1970's.Godzilla, King of the Monsters (1954) 1960's Modern Era Early on in their career, the X-Men would discover the Savage Land and its population of dinosaurs, the first of many visits to the region by the team over the years. The creature known as Godzilla would return, rising out of the waters of Alaska and would terrorize the United States for some time. The creature would be countered by SHIELD's Godzilla Squad.see Godzilla Vol 1 Old Lace was a Deinonychus genetically engineered by super-villains Dale and Stacey Yorkes for their daughter Yorkes. The loyal Old Lace would be faithful to Yorkes eventually sacrificing its life for its master Alternate Realities Earth-9997 Earth-9997's past suggests that the Dinosaurs were wiped out when the Celestials carved out a portion of the moon to serve as orbiting observatory for the Watcher. This reality also has it's own version of Devil Dinosaur. Earth-78411 Earth-78411 is a reality where Earth is still in its prehistoric period. Evolution would occur differently on this world, seeing early humans living amongst dinosaurs. The most famous of these dinosaurs would be Devil Dinosaur, ally of Moon-Boy. Other notable species found here are : *Thunder-Horn - a race of triceratops like creatures who are implied to be carnivorous, and who occasionally challenge Devil Dinosaur for the right to rule The Valley of Flame. *Bone-Backs - Stegosaurus like ones *Hoppers - likely belong to raptor family. *Plant-Eaters - Based on Sauropods | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = | Notes = | Trivia = * Some of the most notable dinosaur species include Tyrannosaurus Rex, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Velociraptor, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Allosaurus, Styracosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Spinosaurus. | Links = }} References